Sound
by Kaci Renee
Summary: Well,, ummm.. idk.. my first upload and im still working on it.. please read and review i guess..


**Sound**

**Creepy Blue Eyed Boys and Blood Drenched Nights**

Anemone's Point Of View

I sat on my couch, staring at myself in the large mirror across the room. I turned my head curiously, observing what the girl in the mirror did. I raised my hand and she tousled her long mahogany hair in unison, her hand flowing over every wave. Her bright green eye pierced my own, and a look of sadness seemed to reflect back from the white eye. Her fingertips traced invisible lines upon her cheeks. Her beauty entranced me. It was like this girl was a different person.

My uncle suddenly burst through the door, a chilled breeze running over my pale skin. I glanced to the door, examining my uncle. His expression was frightening, and an unfamiliar smell lingered with him. "Anemone," he shrieked," I need your help sweetie." A boy stood beside him, covered in a thick layer of blood. "Anemone," he started once more," I need you to clean the boy off. Give him some clothes, and stay with him."

I rushed over to the boy, grabbing his wrist. He willingly followed behind me as I led him to the bath. "What is your name?" I asked him. He didn't respond," I am Anemone." I sighed as he just stared blankly at me. He looked down at me cutely as I helped him remove his bloody t-shirt. I glanced upward, his face was only inches from my own. I felt my face get hot as he brushed the hair off of my forehead.

I looked down nervously. "You're cute." The boy said catching my hand as I slipped his shirt over his head. He smirked as he held my petite body against his bare chest. "You are afraid." He announced. I nodded shyly as he slipped his pointer finger under my chin. His black hair and bright blue eyes caught my gaze. He pulled my face to his, attacking my lips with his own. I could taste the blood on his lips.

His eyes caught mine as I gasped for breath. "I think I can bathe myself, Anemone." He said to me rudely. I hadn't noticed that he was standing there in his underwear. His hand was on my back, making my back arch against his body. He was warm, and his abs were perfectly chiseled into his abdomen. "Anemone," He said with a smirk," Unless you want to watch I'd suggest that you leave." He released me and I stumbled off to my bedroom.

***

Dominic's Point Of View

I tousled my shaggy black hair after my bath. I definitely had an attraction to Anemone, she was very cute. I promised myself she'd be mine one day. I silently walked into the hallway, searching for Anemone or her Uncle. I had on the clothes Anemone had left outside the door. Her uncle was sitting in a room across the hall, concentrating on writing something. "Come here boy." He commanded when he saw me in the hallway.

I walked over to him. "I have a name, Sir." I replied," My name is Dominic."

"Dominic," He started," Do you want to stay here?" I nodded. "You must be careful around Miss Anemone, though. She's 'special.' I know what you are Dominic, we both are _vampires._ But Anemone, she's a fox demon. Her blood is very tempting, and she is very frail. You must be cautious. She's never been outside, so don't lead her on. Her mother died when she was five and we are all she has. Please, don't hurt her."

"I promise I won't sir."

"You can stay in Anemone's room until we get yours ready. She has a bunk bed, so you can take whatever one you want."

I tiptoed down the hall until I can up to a door with paper signs reading," ANEMONE'S ROOM!" I grabbed the knob shakily, listening to the door creak open. She was strewn across the bottom bunk with her iPod projecting Against Me! through the whole room. She had a very distressed expression upon her face, like she was in pain. Whispers escaped her lips in what seemed like an ancient language.

I approached Anemone, yanking the headphones from her ears and turning the iPod off. Her look worsened and she started thrashing around. She struck my arm with her fist. I grabbed her arm angrily, and then released it realizing she was still asleep. I picked her up and climbed up her ladder. Just when I was going to set her down she whispered," Don't leave me."

My eyes widened in surprise, and then I replied," Sweetie, I promise I won't." She smiled, she must've been dreaming. I set her down gently, kissing her on the forehead. I climbed down the steps and sat down on her bottom bunk. I looked around the room, realizing she didn't really have a girly room. She had posters of people like Muse and Ozzy, the classics.

I laid down exhaustedly. The people here, they made me feel at home, a feeling I'd never felt before. I was fifteen, and a vampire. I wasn't supposed to have feelings, but I had already fallen in love with the fragile little demon. Thinking about her I slowly drifted to sleep, something else I hadn't done in quite a while. **

**Bright Mornings And Black Mists**

Anemone's Point Of View

I woke up early, glancing at my alarm clock. It was seven a.m. I smelled pancakes, it was a special day. Uncle never made pancakes unless there was something special going on. My head was reeling as I remembered that wretched boy from the night before. I slipped down my ladder clumsily. I hadn't remembered falling asleep there. I opened my dresser and slipped on a skirt and t-shirt.

I rushed out of my room, sliding down the stairway banister. Uncle stood in the kitchen, flipping the pancakes. "Sweetie," he yelled," you can't do that. You have boys living with you."

I didn't understand until I heard a voice behind me say," Nice panties, girl." The boy chuckled. He extended his hand to me," Hey roommate." I shook his hand cautiously, eyeing him suspiciously. He had a sinister smile creeping upon his face. I cringed. Why did I have to be roommates with that yahoo?! I didn't even want to live in the same house, let alone live in the same room! I didn't have a good feeling about it, and for then I was completely against it.

He tapped the bottom of my chin like he had the other night. It was disgusting, looking at him. He was cute, but a jerk. He was a rude, irresponsible jerk. I glared at him as I stepped past him, going back upstairs to _my_ room. I pulled open my drawers viciously, throwing things everywhere. I smashed a drawer against the floor, making the room shake. I let out a sigh of anger, crashing onto my bottom bunk. I thrashed loudly, blaring music through every speaker.

I suddenly heard something, and I thought it was someone speaking. Actually I was sure of it. It was an ancient language, but I couldn't understand it. It sounded deathly familiar. I turned down my music, tiptoeing over to the door. Someone, no, something was knocking on the door. I sucked in a tight breath, placing my hand gently on the door knob. As I cracked the door open, something black and mist like seemed to rush around me. I felt drowsy and images flashed through my head rapidly.

Dominic's Point Of View

I knocked on Anemone's door. The sounds coming from inside scared me. I knocked a few more time, and then the music from within turned off. I heard a voice, a man's voice to be sure. It was in that same tongue that Anemone had been whispering before. I heard her touch the knob, and turn it slowly. I pushed the door open, I knew something was wrong. I rushed in, just as she was tumbling to the ground.

I rushed to her, embracing her shaking body. Tears streamed over her cold skin. "Uncle!" I called, a panic washing over me. I didn't know what to do. Her uncle rushed into the room, snatching Anemone from my arms. He laid her down on her bed and pulled me out of the room. "What the heck was that?!" I yelled.

"You weren't supposed to see that." He mumbled," It was a vision. It means they are coming for her."

"Who is coming for her?" I asked loudly, I was getting frustrated.

There was a knock on the front door, then a thud. "You must take Anemone and run!" He shrieked," There's a tunnel under her desk. Just hide and run."

He pushed me over to Anemone, and I snatched her up. Her uncle pushed open the passage and pushed up in. It was a steep, narrow slope and then a straight tunnel. I rushed down the slope, and Anemone was coming to in my arms. "They're here." She whispered," Uncle's dead. He's gone!" She thrashed in my arms. She screamed and cried loudly. Through her screams I shushed her, but she didn't stop. "SHUT UP!" I screeched.

She looked up at me, shaken with fear. She had an adorable look on her face. It was so innocent and cute that I couldn't resist her. I looked away, my face getting hot. I sighed. I didn't mean to make her sad. She threw her arms around my neck, still shaking. I wanted to just suspend this moment in time, but we didn't have time right now.

There were voices coming from the house now, dangerously close. She seemed to be sleeping, and peacefully. There was a fork in the tunnel, both leading to doors. I took the path to the left, opening the door with a creak and then slamming it so that it would jam. It did. I was outside now, right in the bright sun.

**Hidden Corridors and Home Bound Boys**

Anemone's Point Of View

A bright light shone around me. I think I was dreaming. I was sitting in the middle of a white room, and a paper lay on the floor. It was completely white, as the rest of the things around me. There were no doors and no windows. Everything was the same shade, except for the black pencil lying next to the paper. I grasped the pencil in my right hand and started writing on the paper. As I wrote on the paper the letters disappeared. I stood up and walked towards a door, and was pulled up by a rope. I hung from the ceiling and watched a figure with his arms extended come towards me…

I cringed, waking up in Dominic's arms. It was bright, and my arms lay around Dominic's neck. There was no roar of traffic, like I had expected. I glanced around, only to notice we weren't even outside. Dominic was walking through a corridor of windows, and outside was a forest. He came to a door and his grasp loosened on me. He swiftly turned the knob and entered as if he were a king. I smelled an unfamiliar smell coming from here, and I didn't like it. I very small, soprano voice spoke up from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" It asked politely, she sounded sweet.

"I need your help mom." He answered her urgently.

"What do you need?" Another voice asked, this time a manly one.

"I just need a place to stay for a little bit. I know you guys have room since we all left." He told them.

"Yes!" The soprano voice chirped," I love company! I mean, I never had any girls, hehe."

"Thanks mom." He sighed.

He didn't know I was awake. He started walking once more, this time up some stairs. I saw the woman he had been talking to. She was small and petite, like a fairy. She was a marble pale, with rosy red cheeks. She seemed to smile a lot. She had shoulder length black hair, which silhouetted her small body. Her eyes were also light, transparent gray, with splinters of black throughout.

The man finally stepped into sight next to her. He was tall and skinny, much like Dominic. He was the same pale as his wife, and he towered over her. Somehow he seemed like the quiet type of guy, who just wanted to be alone. He had dark brown, shaggy hair that almost covered both of his eyes. His eyes were a piercing blue, just like Dominic's.

Dominic ventured into another room, this time a bedroom. The walls were exotic like, with green accents. Twelve pictures hung in bamboo frames on the south wall. Two were Dominic's parents, and then Dominic was in the dead center. The other pictures were all boys, and most likely Dominic's many brothers. They all had either black or brown hair, which was shaggy like their father's.

I shook, signaling Dominic that I was awake. He put me down on the bed, then sat next to me. "We will be staying here for quite a while." He told me, stroking my hand. "I'm quite sure there is plenty of space here, and in about a week my parents will be leaving for the Bahamas. My brothers and their wives and children will probably drop in every once in a while. I know we will be safe here, no one dares to mess with our clan."

"How do you know this?" I asked rudely, I didn't mean to. "These are the same people who killed my parents. They wiped out my whole species with the flick of a wrist. And also took out Uncle within a moment and he is practically indestructible. These people took away all of my family. My family! No one can stop them, and their whole purpose is to get to me Dominic! They want me!"

He held my head to his chest as I cried sorrowfully. He stroked my head, shushing me gently. "I will protect you. I know you are safe here. They won't get to you here."

"They will stop at nothing to get me, no matter who tries to stop them." I admitted, staring up at him from his chest. "They want my powers, Dominic. They want to either make my kind extinct or experiment on me. That's how they killed my mom, and I saw it! They murdered my dad, too. I was five. Five! On my first day of school, they snatched me from the playground afterschool and my mother died protecting me. You don't know anything about me." I stood up and walked outside of the room. I leaned against a wall as tears slid over my cheeks.

Dominic walked out of the room and bent over to me. "It's okay." He murmured with a smile. He patted my hair and the kissed my forehead. I blushed and hid my face in my knees. He started walking silently down the hall. I stoop up to catch him and sprinted up to him. I grabbed his arm put it up to my face. I nodded into it as a sign that I believed him. He smiled at me and then we walked down the stairs together, yet completely separated from each other.

**Weeks Walk By As Fast As the Falcon Flies**

Dominic's Point Of View

Weeks passed by normally, except the fact that my mother, Kara, seemed to find it funny when she attacked Anemone. I mean, she'd never had the daughter she hoped for. Yet Anemone seems to find it torment being attacked with makeup and other instruments of torture. It was funny when Anemone struggled but couldn't escape mom's small but strong grasp. I didn't understand why Anemone hated it. She always seemed to emerge beautiful, but she was just as beautiful before.

My parents eventually left for their tour of the Bahamas to take place all summer. Thus, Anemone and I were left alone here. There were no more sessions of torture demonstrated by my mother, along with horrid hunting trips led by dad. It grew quiet because of that, since there was so much space in my relationship with Anemone. I had started to take a liking to her, strangely. I started realizing little details of everyday things. It made me feel like a stalker. But I thought I liked her, and I was right.

My parents had arranged for my eldest brother Jaxon and his wife, Michelle, to stay with us every few weeks. Michelle and Jaxon seemed to be the perfect couple. They never seemed to argue or disagree, and never got sick of being around each other. They'd been together since they were fourteen, and married at eighteen. They had twin boys, Markus and Mathew, and then a baby girl on its way. I couldn't understand how they got along so well. I didn't believe it could be true, but it was.

The longer we were there the more unattached Anemone grew from me. She started refusing to eat with me and spend time with my friends and I. At first I didn't understand why she pushing herself so far from me. I had a few theories, but none of them suggested it was my fault. I was trying to do things with her and my friends at the same time, and then I realized that was the problem. She felt neglected and ignored. I wasn't doing anything she wanted to do, and with everyone else.

Anemone's Point Of View

I didn't think that Dominic understood why I was staying away from him. I wanted time to be alone with him, not his ignorant friends. Fishing, skateboarding, hiking, all things that I hated, yet I endured for him. I hadn't understood why I even tried to go through that crap for him. So eventually I just stayed away, and then never even went at all. And yet, he never caught on to what I was trying to tell him.

I almost missed his mother, even though she tortured me daily. It was pretty much the only motherly figure that I'd really ever had. I didn't exactly remember much of my mother, just the day that she was killed. She was small and petite, like me. My first day of school she came with me with a loving gesture to assure me that I would be okay, even through my nervousness. I had never been around many other kids. The teachers were startled, thinking she was a student too, raising a fuss around us. When she said that she was my mother I knew they were thinking bad things of her, and so did she.

Then she left me there. I remember through the whole school day I felt scared and insecure. I was the runt of the class. And after how slow the hours had gone, I'd finally gotten to leave my first, and last, day of school. Afterwards my mother and father picked me up. I remember walking home we stopped in the gardens and played on the swing set on the junior high playground. I also remember all of the big kids there, who seemed as though they wanted to eat me alive.

But, that whole time, I had a bad feeling. I felt as though we were being watched, targeted. I didn't even know the half of it until we were almost home. I remembered the moon vividly, and the man who came before us. He was scary, and smelled of death. My mother and father tensed. I glanced at the moon, it was a bloody red color, and I knew what that would come to mean.

I was ordered by my father to hide, but there was nowhere to go, so I hid inside a bush. I didn't understand why he was after us, and why I couldn't meet him too. Before I knew it momma was fighting with the man. Dad swung at the man, who had knocked my mother down. With the flick of his wrist my father was dead, and mother was pleading for our lives. The man yelled in an ancient tongue that I didn't understand, yet I felt I knew if. He smacked my mother and then she was dead to.

I sobbed in the bushes, covering my eyes so I couldn't see my parent's bloody, battered bodies. The man sniffed around noisily, I supposed he was looking for me. I felt a tug at my shirt, and then a hand clamped over my mouth. After that I didn't remember a single thing. I just woke up at Uncle's house and that's all that was left. Mother, father, neither was there with me. I felt empty. There was only a small funeral for my parents, and then we never spoke of them again.

**I'm Sorry That I Fell For You and You Seemed To Have Barely Tripped (Part One)**

Anemone's Point Of View

It was a bright morning when I woke up. The smell of pancakes lingered in the air. It called me to the kitchen, where Dominic was cooking very unsuccessfully. I giggled at the sight. He was freaking out because he set the pancake on fire, and I was pretty sure he was the only person in the world who was dumb enough to do that. "Stop laughing!" He snapped. He looked pitiful with batter smeared all over his pale face.

"Dominic, stop cooking, please. I can't watch anymore or I might laugh so much that I'd have a heart attack." I replied, giggled every few words. He was just so adorable looking.

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically. "I'm only doing this for you, meanie."

"Oh," I giggled," that's sweet. Thank you, but I think we'd be safer just going out for breakfast."

"You just might be right." He murmured.

I shook my head disapprovingly, wondering what had gotten into him.

Dominic's Point Of View

I watched Anemone giggle at me as I stood pathetically drenched in pancake batter. I was doing what I thought would cheer her up, and it seemed to be working. I honestly thought I'd fallen for her, but it looked like she'd only tripped. It made me feel bad. But yet, I felt accomplished, like I meant something.

Our day went on strangely, nicely. We went to breakfast and then came home and had a fight with the remaining pancake batter. Afterwards we spent lunch in the trees, which she seemed to be enjoying. By the time it was sunset I'd had the best day ever, with her. It felt like a, dare I say, date. But I wasn't going to tell her how I felt just yet, since I was almost convinced she didn't like me, and then it came down to the sunset.

"Wow," I said, looking up to the darkening sky," a full moon."

"Yeah," she replied," it reminds me of my mom."

"Oh." I sighed, I knew that was a very touchy subject to her. "How did you like today?"

"I loved it. Thank you." She smiled sweetly, yet still keeping her gaze upon the moon. "You're a vampire, right?" She asked suddenly through our silence.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Why would I kill you?" I couldn't understand why she was bringing this up.

"I know you want to, and I know I'm tempting. I can tell by the look on your face."

"I'm not going to."

"But you still want to." She murmured. "I know you do. I know this. Your type killed all my people for our blood. To you it is like a rare delicacy, while to us it is a poison."

"Poison?" I replied. I was stunned. "I thought it's an honor to be a fox demon."

"It used to be." She sighed. "Our blood is like poison to us. It was the reason why we are killed for game. Our blood is sweet, making it addicting. Some vampires take all of our blood in one feeding time, while others in our history have become blood suppliers to vampires on a certain schedule to keep both alive, sort of like mates. For their whole life they feed on one person and one person only, not killing any one. But you, how you feed is you kill one person every time you feed. Like I said, our blood is the deadliest poison. If we taste our own blood in large amounts we die instantly. And also, if we were to bear a vampire child our blood becomes a poison to vampires and both bodies will reject it. The unborn baby puts up that barrier to save both the carrier and its self. You didn't know that did you?"

"No one knows that." He said.

"Exactly." She whispered.

It got very quiet after that, and I knew why. There always seemed to be a huge space in our relationship. Filling that space were secrets and uncomfortable conversations. The more we seemed to be hostile with each other the bigger that space grew. She seemed to know much more about both of our species than I would ever come to know. Before I'd known it, it had become dark outside, and she was asleep. She looked very distressed and uncomfortable, like the first time I'd seen her sleep.

She was actually very beautiful, in a strange, inhuman way. Her long eyelashes rested gently on her eyelids, making her look even more majestic. Her hair had grown down to her mid thigh and blew in the wind lightly. Her pale skin shimmered and glowed in the moonlight, like a pearl almost. Her petite body curled together, hugging her knees to her body for extra warmth. She shivered in the grass as a strong wind blew over us both. The sound of her breathing soothed me. And eventually, I too drifted off to sleep.

**There's No Such Thing as a Fair Fight**

Anemone's Point Of View

Light peeked through my eyelashes, making my eyes burn. The light was so bright, as if someone had put a flashlight against my eyelids. My eyelashes fluttered around as I struggled to open my eyes. Grass, wind, dirt, I was outside. I had forgotten even falling asleep there, but what was the extra weight against me? Slowly rotating my body I came in contact with a groggily awaking Dominic. He put an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the light. He moaned softly as I pushed away and up onto my knees.

I wiped my eyes in unison as he sat up as well. The wind tenderly tousled my hair, as well as his. I almost hadn't wanted to let go of his body. He moaned again, blinking over and over. I sighed, standing up and stretching my limbs. Dominic's cell phone rang with an obnoxious tone, startling us both. A woman yelled and he stood up as well. He shushed her silently, telling her he was on his way.

"It's time to go back." He sighed," We are going to have a guest today."

"Oh," I started miserably," okay." My chest seemed to ache abnormally. We both headed silently back to the mansion. The walk was short, but the quiet made it longer. The light scorched my eyes violently. From the minute I'd met Dominic to right then there'd always been this pain in my chest, as if I was longing to be around him. This feeling was new, and only towards him. I had only met few people outside my Uncle's house, but this was different. He seemed to awaken feelings that I didn't realize that I had.

For almost an hour the house was quiet, as usual. We both went among our daily routines, except the massive time spent cleaning the house. I didn't know what was going on, and why it was so important. He seemed to give it much importance. All day I was subject to cleaning, and it was making me paranoid. What was so important? He never cleaned for me. Frankly, he never really did anything for me. And as noon came around, Dominic seemed to get even tenser.

Dominic pulled me aside with worried eyes after I had finished repairing the guest room. He seemed to find this guest abnormally special, a thing I felt he would never feel for me. "Anemone," He said, pulling me onto the guest bed to sit," before our guest comes, I would like to tell you a few things."

"Like what?" I asked. Something in my mind told me this conversation would not end up well.

"I'm not the first to admit our guest annoyance. She is rude and will throw a fit if she doesn't get her way. She requires constant attention and will stop at nothing to make others feel inferior. However, she is important to my family. Even though she is a pest, she is my," he hesitated, a lump sticking in his throat," fiancé."

It felt as though a thousand arrows struck my chest. Painful feelings enveloped me. "Fiancé?" I mouthed, almost ready to cry," Okay. That's fine. I get what you're saying." I stood up quickly, I didn't want to cry in front of him. This pain, I'd never felt it before. It burned my chest. What was this feeling? I just couldn't understand it. It was mind boggling.

He caught my wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I murmured. I couldn't tell him, but I liked him. At first I thought it was impossible, but I knew that's what it meant. My mother always told me of these feelings. This was my heart breaking. My heart was shattering into pieces and I didn't know how to pick it up.

"You're lying." He speculated," Tell me the truth, now."

"I just," I started," I like-" I was interrupted by a door bell.

"She's here!" He chirped. He pulled me by my wrist down the flight of stairs to the door. Through the glass I saw a figure, but we were moving too fast to see it clearly. The enormous door opened swiftly and on the other side stood a woman. She was taller than me, but not much bigger. She was more womanly, with a much larger, defined chest than mine. She had long, straight blonde hair down to her mid back and bright blue eyes. She was a medium tan, like she'd been on the beach for a few hours.

"Domi!" She shrieked," Oh, I missed you!" She embraced him openly. The next action she took bewildered me. She pulled his face to hers in a long, personal kiss. I felt as though I had walked in on a married couple. They were perfect together. She glared at me as she looked as though she had eaten his face. My chest hurt in disgust. A tear slipped over my cheekbone as I walked away. I wasn't going to lose to this girl, and I would stop at nothing to get my Dominic back.

**Everything You Say Can and Will Be Used Against You**

Dominic's Point Of View

The minute Kari rushed through our door I saw the hatred in Anemone's eyes. Within moments they'd sparked a hate within one another which I knew I couldn't interfere in. Kari rushed to me, bringing kisses and care, something Anemone was too shy for. I knew this was something I couldn't meddle with.

Anemone's Point Of View

I knew from the moment that she walked through the door that I was no match for her. She was beautiful, and I was plain. She was wealthy and could give him the world. She could give him everything that I couldn't give him. I knew though, if I wanted Dominic, we would have to decide this quickly. I knew I'd probably lose, since I was the 'other woman.'

I sat on the couch across from her. I would try to settle this peacefully, but I was almost sure that it wouldn't turn out that way. Dominic was in the shower, so there was no one to stop us if we did quarrel. Her glare met mine and hostility hung in the air. "Let's settle this." She said rudely," Dominic is mine, hand him over."

"No." I answered her with aggression.

"Then I'll take him from you!" She shrieked, lunging towards me. I dug my nails through her skin as she yanked my hair viciously. She released to rub her arm and I bit down fiercely on her other, making her screech in agony. She yanked and pulled, trying to release her hand from me. She physically pulled my mouth away with her free hand, cutting my cheek deeply. I was thrown back against an end table cruelly. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck. I looked up at her walking across the room and she bound at me. I tensed my body up as her teeth protruded my skin. Exhaustion came fast, and before I knew it I was disconnected from the world.

Dominic's Point Of View

I walked down the stairs to see the commotion downstairs. They'd disturbed my shower with their ruckus. The first thing I saw was Kari, and then the limp, lifeless Anemone who was strewn across the floor. I pushed Kari out of the way, seeing her fangs release from Anemone's pale neck. "What the heck did you do to her?!" I yelled on impulse.

"She hurt me first Domi." She murmured, pointing to the scratch and bit marks on her left arm.

"You could've killed her! Get out of my sight, leave, go, now!" I yelled aggressively.

Her look saddened. "Why is this girl so much more important than me Domi?! I'm you're fiancé and yet you don't care!"

"Because I love her!" I blurted out. Anemone's cold body tensed in my arms and Kari covered her mouth. Kari rushed up the stairs and slammed a door angrily. Moments later she was gone.

**Pictures Fade but Memories Always Stay, Sometimes**

Anemone's Point Of View

Light protruded my eyelids, burning my pupils. I felt exhausted, like I'd been completely draining of energy. My head throbbed harshly. It took much more of my strength than usual just to open my eyes to the bright light. A familiar smell lingered in the room, and on me. Something heavy lay atop my abdomen, making it harder to breath.

I pulled my body into a sitting position to over look the damage to my body. Bruises were blooming across my arms and scratches were just starting to heal. My face stung when I touched the oozing cuts. I flexed and bent my arms, they were sore. I touched the bite marks on my neck gently, it stung violently. I didn't recognize the room I was in, but it felt familiar. Looking down I saw a sleeping boy across my stomach.

I stroked his hair gently, moving it from his eyes. His face tensed and he let out a distressed moan. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, grinning. His hand reached up to touch my face softly, and it stung, in a good way. I forced a painful smile across my face, giggling at him. Who was he? I couldn't remember anything.

"You're awake." He chirped," It's been two days."

"Two days?" I mouthed.

"Yep," he started," and now Kari's gone. Are you sure you are healthy enough to be active again?"

I couldn't remember. There was nothing, nothing at all there. Kari? Who had that been? I couldn't figure out what'd happened to me. This boy, he seemed so familiar, but I couldn't figure out how. His scent was everywhere, like grass in a field. His blue eyes were endless like the sea and his hair as dark as midnight. His beauty entranced me. "Kari?" I mouthed," Who is that?"

"Anemone," he called to me, his voice full of worry," are you okay?"

"Wh-Who are you?" I stuttered.

"Dominic," He answered proudly," I am Dominic."

"You seem so," I hesitated," familiar."

"That's because I've been your _friend_ for almost a year now." He admitted," You live with me."

Something in my mind triggered with the word friend. A memory forced itself through my mind, the memory of him after Kari had attacked me. I didn't see him, it was black, but I could hear it clearly. "I love her" those were his words. Just friends, it didn't seem that way. Even if I didn't remember, I wasn't stupid.

"Anemone?" He asked, probably worried because of my silence.

"I'm Sorry." I apologized immediately," I lost my train of thought. I thought I recovered a memory."

"Oh, that's very good." He chirped," Would you mind telling me what it was?" I could tell by the look on his face he was praying that it wasn't.

"Oh," I started casually, lying," it was nothing."

"Okay." He answered, smiling gently. I didn't know why but that smile just made me feel so happy. He was so cautious, treating me like I was about to break any second. His sweet smile was always so caring. I felt like I was meant to be there.

**Rainbows and Rainfall Always Walk Hand In Hand**

I woke up abruptly, the sound of thunder echoing in my ears. I pulled the covers over my head in instinct as the thunder shook the house again. The alarm clock read four, four in the morning. I managed a sleepy yawn underneath my covers. My ears rang loudly as lighting struck a number of times. My door creaked open and I watched a sleepy Dominic totter over to my bed.

Dominic put a gentle hand on my cold, shivering body. I bared my teeth as lightning struck again. He lifted the covers, letting in the cold air. I look up at him unhappily, starting to sob again. He pulled me from under the covers and into his arms, embracing me lovingly. This feeling, I did not intend to let go of it. I'd felt this feeling many times before, I could tell. This wasn't something new to me, at least when I'm with him.

"Dominic," I started shyly," thank you so much."

He smiled sweetly, making my hormones go crazy. "You're welcome." He answered me. It was like a trap, and I was already stuck in it. His face was close to mine, our noses touching in the slightest way. My cheeks got hot, I felt overwhelmed. He leaned in, cupping my face with his right hand. His left hand held my hands in front of me. My mind was saying this was bad, but the rest of me wouldn't stop. He got closer and closer, his lips slightly touching mine. Just that feeling was like utter bliss, and then…

A loud crash came from outside. Dominic instantly leaped towards the window, and then the door. I followed behind. I reached the outside after Dominic, but close behind. Outside the door emerged two darkly clothed figures, emitting a strange odor. "Aren't you going to welcome us," one said in a high, female voice, "Anemone?"

A male stood next to her, glaring through his hood. His menacing smirk made me shiver.

"Anemone," Dominic said, nudging me," do you know who these people are?"

"No," I answered," I don't think so. But the male, I swear I know him."

"They are called the 'Unknown,' Anemone. They kill people for a living."

"We are here to take your powers!" The male yelled. He lunged towards me, drawing a sword. His cloak fell from his face, revealing his bright, whitened hair. The moment I saw that something clicked in my mind, something important.

Pictures flashed through my head rapidly, memories. I shrieked in pain as his sword plunged through my abdomen. He pulled it out as I moaned in agony. The woman fired a gun, the bullet barely missing his face. Her face was stern.

The man pulled back in a gust of wind, blowing off her hood. This girl, she was very young looking. The boy, who I now realized was only a teenager as well, joined hands with her. "We'll meet again," she hesitated," soon." A card with their names was left behind. Dominic picked it up and handed it to me. "Jacque Alexander Marqui & Sanri "Kitty" Delmarique." I read out loud. I flipped it over. "14121679 Maleki." This was familiar to me.

"It's an address." Dominic said," It's really close by."

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I'd forgotten about my injury. I lifted my hand to see the blood, it was everywhere. I glanced up at Dominic, my sight going hazy. "Anemone-" He shrieked as I lost consciousness.

*******

I awoke to see Dominic's face close to mine. "Kyahh!" I screamed in surprise.

He chuckled lightly, smiling sweetly. "Hi to you, too!" He laughed. He rolled off of me and nuzzled my cheek. "I'm so glad I have my 'Nemone back!" He kissed my cheek over and over and over again. He was like a little boy.

I pulled away and stood up, admiring myself in his large mirror. "Dominic," I asked, admiring my clothing," who changed my clothes?"

He pointed to himself proudly, saying," Me!" I just then realized his clothing. He stood shirtless next to me, revealing his perfectly sculpted abs. I blushed. "You were covered in blood, so I just did it. You almost got killed. And besides, after you're ready today we're going after the people who hurt you."

I nodded, walking towards my door. He caught my wrist and embraced me. I was baffled. Dominic then passionately kissed me, a thing he'd never done before. I blushed, watching his back as he walked away.

**Sappy Things Annoy Me, So Let's Talk About It Anyway**

It took about an hour to reach the address they'd left for us. It was like a medieval castle, complete with gargoyles. I stood at the door with Dominic as it automatically opened. We cautiously walked in, watching for anything suspicious. The door closed behind us, leaving us in a large dark room. A chandelier hung dimly from the ceiling. Clearly it'd seen better days. As we stood alone I shivered violently, it was very cold. It almost felt like I walked into a freezer without any clothes. I grasped Dominic's hand in an attempt to obtain more warmth as we walked towards the center of the room.

"Anemone," he whispered," I just want to make sure you know something."

"What is it Dominic?" I whispered, still trembling.

"I love you." He said. I stopped in my tracks, my brain was going haywire. Everything seemed like a jumbled mess that just wouldn't get fixed anytime soon. He stopped alongside me, going to hug me. His arms wrapped around me perfectly, like I was made to be there. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. It was like my own little version of heaven. And he was so warm, like a huge teddy bear.

"You've told me that before." I admitted shyly.

"Wait," he said, pausing," you heard that? I thought you were unconscious?"

"I was barely there, and thus I heard it all." I replied.

"Wait," he hesitated," does that mean you got your memories back?" I nodded. "Oh my God!" he shrieked loudly, kissing me three times. Everything just seemed so overwhelming, and he was so happy.

I noticed a shadow move across the room swiftly, slipping in and out of the darkness. I pulled away from Dominic, who struggled to hold on to me. I looked up at the balcony, waiting anxiously for the figure to appear. It was now lit as Sanri appeared quietly. She had the same devilish smirk as before, it didn't seem to suit her. Her long hair glowed in the dim lighting, as if it were emitting its own light. Her white eyes seemed transparent, as if there was nothing except here pupils.

She looked almost like a very beautiful model. Everything about her was perfectly proportionate, like all Unknowns seemed to be. I was jealous. This woman, she had eternal youth. Sanri seemed so lively and innocent, but her attitude so far was very harsh. Either way she seemed to resent her own kind.

She swooped down for the balcony, revealing large, beautiful wings. She stood before us beautifully, putting her wings back again. It seemed like my imagination, they just disappeared. "Don't worry," she said, realizing Dominic had moved to a position where he could protect me easily," I'm here to help you." She was trying, and failing, to assure Dominic.

"How can you help us?!" Dominic growled defensively," You almost killed her the other-"

"I didn't," she interrupted," Jacque did. He follows our leader like a lost puppy. They are such an annoyance." She frowned.

"Why don't you like it here?" Dominic asked skeptically," Didn't you choose to be here?"

"Our ruler is my father." She admitted sadly," He used my mother and killed her just to have me. Believe me, I don't want to be a killer."

"Sanri," I asked, speaking up," How old are you?"

"Do you mean by appearance or how old I really am?" She replied.

"Both." I answered immediately.

"By appearance I am fifteen," She started nervously," but I am actually two hundred seven."

"Wow." Dominic and I said in unison.

"I was made to reproduce." She admitted unhappily," It is my purpose."

"And have you?" I asked nosily.

"A few times, with Jacque. We are the strongest of our clans." She replied looking down," I have three sons and a daughter. Well, I had. They died early. But I don't want to do this anymore, I need out. I want my remaining children to be proud."

"I thought they died?" I frowned. I always wanted children, ever since I was little. I always thought it was fun to act out what I felt I wanted my life to end up as an adult, and Dominic was just like the man of my dreams.

"My twins," Sanri smiled while rubbing her stomach," they will be here soon. My beautiful babies." Now looking at her physique I could tell she was pregnant. Her body was so small and fragile, it was almost unbelievable. I looked at Dominic, feeling sorry for Sanri. He was gazing at me weirdly, making me feel uncomfortable almost. I knew what she felt, I being the last of my species as well. "This man," she spoke up," is he your husband?"

I blushed, looking at Dominic. "No, no." I answered, embarrassed.

"Then what is he to you?" She asked curiously.

"We aren't anything," Dominic said immediately," just friends."

"Ah," She frowned," you two look like lovers. I mean the way you were protecting her, you looked like you felt something for her." She was twisting him into a trap, trying to get his true feelings out. She was helping me.

"Nope," I denied her," like he said, just friends."

"You're lying." She murmured, looking away," Tell him how you feel." She nudged me," I know what will happen."

"How?!" I asked anxiously.

"Sweetie, I'm two hundred seven and-" She was cut off by a menacing laugh coming from the balcony.

**Violence Doesn't Solve Anything, Sometimes..?**

Dominic's Point Of View

I could feel Anemone's glare behind me. I was embarrassed, so I spoke fast. I didn't know if we were friend, or maybe more. I mean, I would love to marry her, I really would. But for so much pressure to be put on me, a mere man? I would always love her, which would surely never cease, but marriage? I was only twenty years old, and she was seventeen. I knew that's probably what she sincerely wanted but it wasn't my choice, it was hers. I knew it was what she wanted, I mean, her kind was dying out, we were their last hope. We were the only people who could potentially revive that, and I wasn't going to let her down. I felt as though it wasn't the right time for any of that.

Anemone's Point Of View

Dominic seemed to be daydreaming, gazing towards me strangely again. I bared my teeth at the man on the balcony. "That's Daddy." Sanri whispered. Jacque was conveniently on his right with his sword at ready.

"Miss Anemone, I'm glad you made it." Sanri's father spoke up," I am Mathew, the leader of my kind. I see you have met my bothersome daughter. See, she's just like her mother, that whiney little wretch!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Sanri shouted angrily. She started crying.

"Shut up you bothersome child, you are incapable of living a normal life. Look at you, monster! There's no such thing as peace among all species, it's a constant battle, foolish girl." He laughed.

"What do you want from us?!" Dominic yelled at Mathew.

"Now now," he started," don't you know what Miss Anemone is capable of doing?"

"No, I don't." Dominic admitted.

"Dominic, my small fellow, she's the strongest of us all. She can manipulate anything, bend light and objects, _use_ people_._ She can do _everything_, as long as she can control it. My dear Anemone," he smirked," you're just like you wretched mother, always oblivious to what's around you. You guys use your powers to seduce people into your way, whether you know it or not. Marika was just like you, but she risked her life for you, my dear. Anemone, you are so much more special than you think. So tell me, how long do you plan to keep this man under your spells?"

"What?" Dominic gasped, looking at me with surprise written all over his pale face.

"So let me just take her off of your hands!" Mathew's laugh echoed all around me.

"What do you mean?!" By the time Dominic had finished this very sentence, Mathew had already sent Jacque to get me. I was swept up and before I'd known it we were in a completely different room.

Dominic's Point Of View

Anemone was swept away from me in a gust of wind. Sanri was knocked back violently by Jacque as she moved to protect Anemone. I went to her but she motioned me away. "Go find Anemone! She needs you." She told me," I have no idea what Mathew is going to do to her, but finding her won't be very simple. Knowing him he'll use you like a pawn in chess, throwing you into fights until exhaustion overcomes your body and you die. It's his game, you either win or die. I know you can, I've seen it in my visions. Don't let me down. I'll be fine here, Jacque will take care of me, and he does no matter how mad he is. Now go after her!"

Anemone's Point Of View

Jacque sat me in a chair and handcuffed me to it. "Well aren't you a pretty kitty?" He said, holding my face to his, I growled viciously," Don't be so feisty." He kissed me very forcefully. Dominic wasn't even like this. I glared at him, he was despicable. "Now, how would you like to have kitties with me?" He laughed, but I didn't think that was something to joke about.

"Jacque!" Mathew snapped," Let's save it to show Dominic."

Dominic's Point Of View

I followed a series of arrows down corridors and up flights of stairs. I came to a room with sketched portraits everywhere. It was a bedroom, and the arrows lead right through it. A mirror had the name 'Sanri' conveniently written on it, so it must've been her room. Pictures of Jacque and her were everywhere, and their scents were spread across everything in the room. In many of the pictures were children, very beautiful children. They seemed like a happy couple.

The sketches were everywhere around, and had many subjects. Anemone was is many, and in some I was included. "I've seen it," she'd told me. This must've been where she kept her visions. One in particular sparked my attention, it must've been recent at that time. It looked new, unlike the faded ones around the room. It was entrancing. Anemone was the subject, as most of them. But it was different. She was surrounded by a mysterious light. It was beautiful.

Anemone's trilling screams pierced my ears, snapping me out of my trance. I raced down the hall marked with more arrows. An elegantly beautiful mirror hung ahead of me, the hall was a dead end.

"It seems you've arrived." Mathew's voice came from behind the mirror," But you must get through t this first. If you win you can come through the mirror and face your next challenge, if you lose you die. Good luck."

His image faded and out came a man's figured. His face was covered in bandages and he carried a large sword. He lunged towards me swiftly, giving me no time to even blink. I barely dodged his attack. If it had been any closer and I would have lost my head. He charged again, this time leaving his back vulnerable. I kicked his back, making him fall to the ground. I snatched to sword from his hand and held it at his neck. I didn't want to kill him.

"Please," he suddenly spoke up," end this for me. You can't move on until you do." I had to shut my own eyes as I thrust the sword through his neck.

**MORE WILL BE UP LATER**


End file.
